Electrical household food processors, including blenders, mixers, and slicers, are common. There is increasing demand for high performance food processors that can process different kinds of foods and materials. High powered motors that operate at over 700 Watts are used in premium food processors. Such food processors are often equipped with different speed cycles to meet the various preferences of users.
One major drawback of high powered motors is the vibration and noise that they generate. Existing high performance food processors sometimes vibrate at undesirable levels and generate a significant level of noise when the motors are operating at high speeds. This problem is amplified when a motor undergoes a change in the speed cycle. Due to the change in magnetic field, the acceleration or deceleration of a motor at high speeds will create significant upward or downward impulses that will cause a further increase in the vibration of the motor.
Another challenge for high performance food processors is that high speed motors often generate significant amounts of heat. Hence, existing high performance food processors are often equipped with powerful fans to dissipate the heat. Yet, such fans are usually noisy and existing air ventilation designs are not satisfactory, allowing dust to easily accumulate within the housing of the motor so that the efficiency of heat dissipation deteriorates over time.